


Killua's Strange Habit

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cactus Up Ass, Fucking Disgusting, Killua Fucks Twinkies, Killua The Twinkie Fucker, Killua is a Sick Fuck, Other, Rough Sex With Twinkies, Twinkie Obsession, Twinkie Play, Twinkies, Very Very Erotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Gon and cacti. Now THIS? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killua's Strange Habit

Killua was at the local market buying you-know-what's.

No, not really. He was buying groceries.

But then he passed by the aisle selling junky snacks and stopped.

He turned his head to see it.

IT.

His favorite snack ever.

Twinkies.

His eyes glowed and sparkled as he walked over to the shelf with the twinkie boxes stacked neatly on each other.

"Yes.... Yes.... Yes...." he continued repeating as he drooled.

Just the retarded box the twinkies came in was sexy enough for him.

Then a concerned mother and her kid, who were and had been in the aisle, shot confused stares at Killua.

Killua glared at them and hissed.

He wasn't having any competition -- nope, not today!

He snatched up all the boxes of twinkies thinking the other fools in the aisle wanted them.

Killua was territorial over his favorite snack, you see.

But the mom and her kid stared at him like, "Wtf?"

So Killua, his basket of groceries REALLY overflowing, ran up to the counter and swiftly paid for everything.

"Um... Are you sure you want to buy all of these? We just had them shipped here 2 days ago." the fart head ringing up his products asked.

Killua glared at him and hissed, thinking he possibly wanted his precious twinkies too.

Killua wouldn't even let the man bag his things, for he bagged them himself.

Nobody was allowed to touch the twinkies. NOBODY.

So then Killua somehow managed to run all the way back to his hotel with a shitload of bags in his hands.

Sometimes the bags would burst and boxes of the delectable twinkies would fall out.

Then people who would notice -- and would try to help him but instead get kicked away -- constantly asked things like, "Are you throwing a big party or something?", "Can you eat all of those by yourself?", and "Isn't that a lot of treats for one kid?"

Some doucheybag even said, "Hey, if ya ever need help eating those, invite me over. I'll help ya."

But Killua didn't want any of their fucking help.

Killua was a selfish, territorial, over-protective asshole.

He wanted the twinkies all to himself.

And so he did. He kept them all to himself. In his hotel room.

"Finally..." Killua said after locking and latching the door with several very big locks.

He had the room all to himself. Nobody to disturb him...

It was nice... and peaceful...

Killua put his groceries away in the tiny fridge that came with his hotel room.

But he left the twinkies near his bed.

Why?

Once he was done with the very minor groceries, he walked over to the dozens of bags of TWINKIES.

He threw the bags away. What did they mean to him?

And so there were countless boxes of twinkies.

He drooled at the sight.

The sexy packaging.... The word 'Hostess' at the top of the box... The retarded twinkie mascot... The delicious smell of the twinkies...

Everything about it was making him hot and bothered. He couldn't resist any longer.

He ripped up every single box of twinkies and there were many packs of twinkies scattered about, now on his bed.

The sight of the twinkies made his twelve year old cock hard.

Oh god, did he want to fuck each and every one of them.

He moaned deeply as he inhaled the pleasant aroma of the disgusting snack treats.

He ripped his pants off, he didn't care if he paid top dollar for them.

Same with his shirt and kitty-printed boxers.

But he kept his socks on. (WTF?)

Then he put on fingerless gloves as he opened his first pack of twinkies.

GOD DID THEY LOOK SO DELICIOUS!

SO INNOCENT!

SO FUCKABLE!

Killua broke one of the two grotesque treats in half and inserted one of his fingers inside.

He pumped the twinkie (WTF?), the white angelic cream gliding through his fingers.

Is this heaven or hell? he thinks.

But it didn't fucking matter.

He then inserted two fingers.

Three fingers.

Four.

His thumb.

Then he took the other half with his other hand and DID THE SAME.

The twinkie couldn't take it anymore, it squirted sexy white cream all over Killua's face.

"OH BABY!!!!!!!!" he screamed as it happened, his twelve year old unimpressive cock extremely hard now.

Then he took the other twinkie in the pack and began to furiously fuck it. Like penetrate it.

The vomitrocious white cream again, rubbing onto his peepee.

The spongy yellow cake.

It was all so fucking hot to him.

But he stopped.

He needed MORE.

MORE.

So he grabbed another pack of twinkies and took the two from it out.

He stuffed them in his mouth, then took another pack and broke the twinkies inside in half.

He rubbed the fucking nasty white cream all over his bellybutton. His nipples too.

He moaned even though his mouth was full of the shitty snack cakes. He then proceeded to deepthroat himself with TWO twinkies.

WHAT THE FUCK.

He also shoved three twinkies up his ass.

"MMMPHHHPMMPPHPHHH" he (tried) to moan. The twinkies were too deep down his throat, so he began to choke.

Which was like... Even more arousing for him.

The twinkies in his anus were also going deep inside.

And he was still penetrating other twinkies.

It was too much for his dumbass twelve-year-old self to handle.

But instead of stopping completely he grabbed more twinkies. There were still more twinkies to fuck.

And he (somehow) continued all night with this. (twelve year old can last longer than me?????)

...

Knock knock.

It was the door.

Somebody was knocking at his door.

Well he just finished cumming into a twinkie, so like, how convenient???

"DON'T COME IN!!" Killua screamed but since he had ttwinkies clogging his throat it sounded like gibberish.

Then the door burst open.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh... Fucking... Shit.

It was Gon Freecss.

He thought Killua was in danger, the sound of him choking was not good. Did somebody manage to hurt him??

Killua wanted to scream as soon as he saw green boots stepping into the room.

Gon wanted to scream too when he saw the sight.

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

GON DID SCREAM!

"KILLUUAAA WHAT THE FUKCKCKEWGOWEDFGBDOFGORERWOGFVDFGNDWDEFGRTFNHMJHREFSD!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Killua tried to scream like a lil bitch.

So for many minutes they screamed.

But then their screams died down and they stared at each other in horror, Gon in disgust.

"Killua... You..." he started.

"mpmhphmphmphmh" Fucking Killua.

Gon started to tear up, "Killua, that's just fucking nasty I'm sorry I can't be your friend anymore! GOODBYE!"

And he dashed out the room, crying loudly.

Killua stared at the broken-down door blankly.

But then Gon ran back in, still crying.

"TAKE THIS MOTHERFUCKER!!!" he yelled in between his sobs.

He then ran over to Killua and shoved a cactus up Killua's ass.

Then Gon ran out of the room crying loudly again.

Killua had a cactus up his ass.

haha

Then Killua cried.

His friendship with Gon...

It was...

Over...

...

But then he stared at the disgusting twinkie mess all over the place, and he realized.

"I don't need no friends. All I need is you..."

Twinkies.

Then he passionately made out with a twinkie.

...

...

...

Killua, you're a sick fuck.

...

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> actually this is a little worse than Gon's relationship with cacti...


End file.
